Mystic Eyes
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: (ON HOLD) Harry is having a dream but don't understand what it means. Things don't get easier when he starts to fall for the Malfoy heir. YAOI HPDM! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Liquid silver

Well this fic is just here because I have to write it down. I m not sure I'll have time for it but we'll see. I know the beginning is boring, but I promise lots of Harry/Draco moments!!

Pairings: HPDM, BZDM (One-sided), HGRW others.

WARNING!!!: YAOI M/M DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!

Grammar/Spelling: I m from SWEDEN so my grammar and spelling might be of, but I also blame my computer's correcting program!

Xxxx

Mystic Eyes

Chapter one: Liquid silver

Xxxx

"Where am I?"

Harry looked left and right but all he saw was a foggy emptiness. He looked down and saw no ground beneath his feet.

He noted that he was wearing a white robe with red outlining. On the front there was a golden pattern that Harry couldn't see what it resembled since it was upside down for him. He wore brown sandals that were secured to his ankle. He wore fingerless white gloves with a Gryffindor emblem on the left one.

'I must be dreaming… hopefully' He hesitated for a few seconds before he took one step. When he realised that he wouldn't fall, he took another. 'What happened before I came here? I remember sitting in Potions with Ron as my partner and then… nothing…'

A soft rustling sound echoed through the darkness and Harry quickly spun on his heel to see what it was. His emerald eyes scanned the darkness but saw nothing. "H-hello? Is there anyone out there?" he asked. Getting no answer he fumbled around his 'new' robes for his wand but couldn't find it. 'This is not good' he thought and started to walk forward. He didn't know where he was going, but a feeling he had told him to keep moving.

The rustling came again and Harry spun around once more. He finally spotted something.

A pair of silver eyes. They seemed to hover in the nothingness, the fog dancing before them and blending into the orbs. He noted that they were to far apart to be human and that they were to high up to belong to a grown man. The eyes seemed to swallow him, trying to hypnotise him, make him come to them.

He took a step back from the liquid silver eyes, never letting his gaze leave them. The orbs followed him with interest and a soft noise echoed into the fog. Something screamed in his mind, telling him to run and so he did.

A low growl was heard and the eyes flashed. Powerful jaws opened to reveal sharp fangs.

Harry barely got the time to react as hot flames burst out from the darkness just below the eyes and the world when white.

Xxxx

"Harry. Harry! Please wake up!"

Harry moaned and covered his eyes to shield them from the bright light. He blinked once before slowly sitting up with the help of his best friend Ron. He rubbed his eyes since they got irritated from not having the glasses to aid them.

Hermione smiled and handed Harry his glasses. "I m so glad that you are alright, Harry. You really scared us when you fainted during Potions"

"Yeah, care to tell us what happened back there, 'arry?" Ron asked and handed the wild haired teen a cup with a blue liquid in it. "One tip there, partner, pinch your nose before drinking it. It tastes like rat…" he started before he was cut of.

"Ron! Watch the language!" Hermione schooled the red head.

Harry smiled and took Ron's advice and pinched his nose. He lifted the cup to his mouth and gulped down the potion, sticking out his tong afterwards. It helped a lot to pinch hi nose but the aftertaste almost made him revisit the potion. He handed Ron the cup and looked around. "Why am I in the hospital wing? What happened?" he asked. He saw that it was only him that was lying in a bed, but there were a few students there that ether looked ill or had a bandage somewhere. They didn't seem to notice the trio as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to attend to them.

Hermione frowned. "I asked the same thing. Sure you don't remember what happened?" she asked. She was clearly worried. She was always worried for Harry, knowing that he had a hard time dealing with school. Voldemort and the bullies aka Malfoy and his gang.

"Oh, he should be fine but I do wish that Professor Snape would stop poising you, Mr Potter. I have lost count on how many times you have ended up here because a lesson with him. He must really dislike you but I can't imagine why" Madam Pomfrey said as he approached the trio. She placed a hand on Harry's forehead and nodded. "No fever, that's good. As soon as you have rested a bit you can leave" she smiled.

Harry looked up at the nurse and nodded. "Did Professor Snape tell you what happened? I can't seem to remember a thing" he asked and gripped the covers tightly in his hands. He really hated to not remember if something happened to him.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Why yes, he told me. I can't treat you without knowing what happened. He told me that you two," she pointed to Ron and Harry "messed up on your potion assignment and you were knocked out by the fumes. You don't have to worry about a thing, dear, you weren't poisoned but you have been out for quite a while" she told them.

Hermione frowned. "How could you two mess up on such an easy potion? Not even Neville messed up on that one" she asked the two. They should really start to study more.

Ron placed his hands behind his head. "Well, 'mione, Neville didn't finish the potion, remember? He was knocked out as well along with four Slytherins" he informed the brown haired girl. "To bad it didn't affect Malfoy" he muttered. He couldn't help it, he really hated the bloody prick Malfoy. He looked up and saw the frown on Hermione's face. 'Oh oh.. I must have said something bad'

Hermione stood up. "Ron! You should never wish for anything bad to happen to another person! I can't believe you! Even if it is Malfoy you are talking about you shouldn't say such a thing!" she snapped and left the hospital wing. She was easily ticked of lately,

Harry looked after her before gazing at Ron. "You made her upset, Ron. You should really apologize" he told his friend. Even though Ron was his best friend he still didn't want Hermione to be upset. The two of them meant the world to him. They where always there for him when he needed them and he could never find better friends then them.

Ron looked at the door before sighing. "Yeah, you're right, 'arry. I don't know why I said that. Every time I open my fat mouth the wrong words fall out" he sighed. "I can't seem to stop myself! I know that I should have held the Malfoy comment to myself but…"

Harry had known about Ron's crush on Hermione for quite a while and he felt bad for Ron. He had tried to encourage the red haired boy into asking her out and had managed to get the two to go together to Hogsmade alone after lots of threats of sending Hermione a love letter he had written personally. He had remembered how Ron had thanked him even though nothing romantic had happened between him and Hermione. "Well, you shouldn't tell me that, tell her. She really likes you, Ron, but you have to tell her how you feel or you'll never get anywhere. Go after her" he smiled.

Ron looked at him. "What about you, Harry? When will you leave the hospital wing?" he asked.

Harry lay back on the pillow behind him. "After I have cleared my head. I'll see you at dinner though. I m starving!" he said with a smirk.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "I can't understand how you can be hungry after drinking that potion" he said and stood up. "I'll see you later then" he said as he walked over to the door leading out from the wing.

"Alright, see you" Harry called after him. He watched as Ron left before sighing. His mind wandered back to the strange dream. 'What was that creature? It wasn't a human, that's for sure, but it was to large to be a dog… besides, dogs don't spit fire. I would bet it was a dragon or a fire salamander, but it was too small to be a dragon and to large to be a salamander. From what I saw it was almost the size of Buckbeak. Why am I bothering to even think about it? I mean, it was only a dream' he asked himself and closed his eyes. He felt tired but didn't want to go back to sleep, but after a few minutes he was out like a light.

'I must ask Hermione about this'

Xxxx

In the shadows there was something that was watching over the sleeping teen. The liquid silver orbs watched as the boy in the bed tossed and turned.

Stepping quietly from the safety of the shadows it went closer before stopping by the bed. A soft cooing sound escaped it's throat as it nuzzled its muzzle into the boy-who-lived's neck. It stayed like that until the boy had stopped tossing and purred as a hand landed on it's nose. Even though Harry was moaning and looked like he wanted to wake up, the creature didn't let him.

Just as the door to the hospital wing opened to reveal a student, the creature vanished into the shadows once more.

Xxxx

Short chapter, but it's only the intro. Longer chapters will follow.

What do you think? Good/bad? I promise lots of HPDM and maybe something else.


	2. Ockradero

Awww a few reviews. Thanks guys!

When I picture Hogwards I don't follow the movie since I found it so confusing. I'm following the latest game Prisoner from Azkaban layout just so you know.

Xxxx

Mystic Eyes

Chapter two: Ockradero

Xxxx

Harry yawned as he walked down the stairs to head for the great hall. He had slept ever since Ron went after Hermione but still he didn't feel all that rested. He had been in that weird dream again but this time he hadn't run. Something had stopped him from turning and feeing like he had done before. This time he had faced the flames that came at him.

As he reached the end of the stairs he heard giggling coming from behind him. He turned round saw spotted Draco Malfoy hand his gang. "What's so funny?" he asked. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He was tired and hungry.

Draco smirked and covered his mouth. "Don't breath close to him, guys! Poor little Potter needs fresh air or he'll faint!" he said and took a step back. He lowered his hands and laughed, his fellows following him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny" he snarled. He didn't know what is was but as soon as Draco started to move forwards him he felt like he was in a trance. He looked deep into the silver orbs of the teen before him as Draco lifted his chin with two fingers. A loose lock of hair fell into Draco's eyes as he smiled.

"I'm glad that you found it funny, Potter, because I did. Now I have a question for you if you are willing to answer me" he said and let Harry's chin loose.

Harry swallowed and tried to glare at the blond Malfoy. It was hard to do so but he was sure that he had succeeded when the blond took a step back. "What? Make it quick because I m meeting my friends at the great hall"

Draco only smiled. "I was wondering, why don't you quit Potions? Sooner or later you are going to mess up big time" he said and placed his hands behind his back.

Harry lifted on eyebrow. "Are you that worried for me?" he asked. Something was not right here. He could see that Draco was faking his 'worry'.

Draco shook his head and closed his eyes and his smile turned into a smirk. "No, I m mostly worried that if you do mess up you'll ruin my robe! When the potion explodes and kill you, my poor robe will get all dirty! So why not quit now before that happens?" he asked and left the boy-who-lived standing by the stairs as he and his gang left laughing for the great hall. Harry looked after them. He knew that he should be angry but there was something in the tone Malfoy had used that felt strange. 'I better go to the great hall before Ron comes. I hope that he has apologized to Hermione'

Xxxx

"Oy, 'arry! Over here!" Ron called across the great hall. His voice was barely heard over the many laughing boys and girls.

Harry made his way to his friends, trying not to bump into anyone on the way there. When he finally reached his friends he smiled. "I see that you two made up"

Hermione nodded but didn't smile. "I m still a bit upset about what Ron said but you know me, I can't stay angry forever"

Ron plopped a crape into his mouth. "That's true. I don't know if I could handle being he friend if she was furious twenty four seven"

Harry laughed and started to dig in on the delicious food that were on the table before him. After a few minutes he looked over to the Slytherin table to see what the Malfoy gang was doing. Lately it had become a habit for Harry to look at the Slytherins laughing and joking. His emerald eyes always seemed to land on the blond in the gang. There was something about Draco that Harry couldn't describe. And after the little 'conversation' earlier he couldn't help but wonder if Draco actually had been worried for him. Shaking his head he sighed. 'I m officially going crazy' "Do you know why the Slytherins are laughing so much today? I mean, they usually don't laugh that much"

Ron munched on a potato and looked over his shoulder to the Slytherins before looking back at his friend. "They are probably talking about the big party Dumbledore announced about before you came here"

Harry looked surprised. "Party? What kind of party?" he asked. It was unusual for Dumbledore to throw a party this time of the first term.

Hermione sipped some pumpkin. "A costume party. He said that we need to have some fun when we can't go to Hogsmade before Christmas. It turns out that some creatures from the forbidden forest have started to emerge on the roads so it would be unsafe to go there until the roads are cleared" she said before finishing of her strawberry cake.

Harry sighed and picked at his blueberry cake. "Well, how are we going to fix costumes when we can't go to Hogsmade? I don't have anything to wear"

Ron wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Well, Dumbledore said something about fixing costumes to those who doesn't have one. You don't get to choose, but at least it's a costume. They will be delivered the night of the party" he said. "I m so lucky to have two brothers here at Hogwards. They always come up with the scariest costumes" he said.

"But are you sure that you can even go, Weasel? Who knows, you might wet yourself in fright since we'll be there! And what can your brothers possible come up with that is so scary? A bunny suit with a yellow dress?"

Ron frowned and glared over to the Slytherin table. "Shut your yap, Malfoy!" he snapped, barely heard over the commotion.

Draco lifted one eyebrow and pointed to his side. "Why are you accusing me for? It was Blaise who said something. For once I can admit that I m innocent" Draco said and leaned back in his chair.

Ron didn't buy that. "Yeah right, prick" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You are as innocent as a poisonous snake"

Harry looked at Ron and placed a hand on the read haired boy's shoulder. "He's right, Ron. That wasn't him, it was Zabini. Besides, snakes are innocent as long as you avoid stepping on them or threaten them" he informed the fuming read head.

Ron looked surprised. "How the bloody hell do you know that?" he asked, his voice containing more surprise then anger. He felt a bit bad for snapping at Harry, but like he had said, he just couldn't watch his mouth.

Harry sighed. Ron was impossible sometimes. "Well first of I was looking at Malfoy when I heard one of them talk and second I can speak with snakes if you recall" he said shortly.

Draco hid his face in his face. "Did you hear that, Blaise? The wonder boy looked at me! I m walking on clouds!" he said and twinkled his eyes. "No seriously, Potter. Why were you looking at me for?" he asked.

'Crap! I m trapped! Say something, anything but the truth! What truth by the way?' "No I was just checking if you had grown uglier from yesterday" he said and smirked.

Draco tilted his head. "Have I?"

'No, the other way around' "A little. What, worried that you might look like a troll by the age of eighteen?" Harry said and turned back to his dinner. 'I can't continue to look at him. His eyes will slowly drown me if I look into them. What's wrong with me? Am I falling for that prick? I know that I have just found out about my sexuality but can a person fall in love just like that? Na… I call it a crush. Yepp, I have a crush on Malfoy but it doesn't mean that I love him' Harry told himself.

The trio finished their meal and walked over to where the Headmaster sat. Dumbledore was talking to Hagrid when he spotted his favourite trio. "Well, hello you three. What brings you all the way over here?" he asked.

Harry greeted Hagrid before turning to the Headmaster. "Well, it is about the costume party you have arranged. We were supposed to talk to you if we don't have a costume so here I m" he smiled.

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I shall add you to the list. It is startling how short the list is when you think of the fact that this party wasn't planned. I shall have your costume brought to you when professor McGonagall comes to the Gryffindor tower with the rest of the costumes" he said and smiled. "Now, don't you have classes?" he asked.

Xxxx

Harry slowly away form the liquid silver eyes. He knew that he couldn't run or turn his back to the orbs that were staring at him. He could feel his heart pump hard in his chest as he heard a low purr coming from the creature before him. "W-who are y-you?" he asked. He wasn't sure that he would get an answer but at least he had asked.

The silver orbs squinted and the creature took one step closer to the now still boy. The creature was at least the size of one and a half Hippogriff on top of each other and it liked like it had large wings. It was hard for Harry to see if they were covered in feathers or in scales since they were partly in the darkness and fog. The soft clicking noise that was heard when the creature moved told Harry that it had to have claws on it's feet. The creature rose on it's hind legs and opened it's wide mouth.

Harry starred at the creature as the familiar flames came at him.

Xxxx

"'arry? Oy, wake up buddy! You are having a bad dream" Ron said as he shook the sleeping teen. After the last class had ended he and Harry had gone back to the common room and the black haired boy had fallen asleep on the couch.

Harry mumbled something as he awoke, yawning and stretching. "What is it, Ron? Why did you wake me up?" he asked and replaced his glasses that rested on the table.

Ron sighed. "Well, for starters you were moaning and moving a lot and I was afraid that you would fall and hurt yourself and second, McGonagall is here with the costumes" he told the sleepy boy before standing up. "You should hurry and get over to her. She is in the boys' dorm with the rest of the ones without costumes. I'm heading for the Muggle studies classroom. Hermione wanted to study in peace so come there when you have gotten your costume" he said and left Harry in the common room.

Harry yawned again before standing up and walking over to the staircase that lead to the boys' room. He climbed the stairs and opened the door and was greeted by many smiling faces.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville called from his bed. He was holding a brown package in his lap and was busy trying to remove the rope that was warped around it.

McGonagall smiled when she saw Harry walking forwards her. "There you are, Mr Potter. I was staring to wonder if you would show up. Here is your package" she said and handed him brown package with his name on it.

Harry took the package and smiled. "Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch" he apologized.

McGonagall nodded. "I can understand it. It is late and you had a rough day, with the Potion accident and all" she said and looked at her watch. "I must prepare my rounds but do have a look at the costume and se if it fits" she told the teens before leaving the room.

Harry walked over to his bed and placed the package on in before opening the brown bundle. When he peeled away the brown paper, he gasped. "What in the…?" he asked himself and held up the cloth. As it unfolded before his eyes, he could feel his hands shake.

In his hands he held an identical robe like he had in his dreams. Along with the robe there was a pair of white pants, a white shirt, the sandals and the cloves. He placed the robe on his bed and for the first time he saw what the golden pattern were supposed to be. The golden threads ran across the white fabric to look like a dragon. The dragon was standing on it's hind legs and was spitting fire, wings spread out across the robe. Harry traced the golden wings with a finger. The wings weren't made of scale and skin like a normal dragon had. The wings looked like they belonged to a large bird. Harry flipped the robe over and looked at it's back. A huge Gryffindor emblem was covering the entire back. The black haired teen then lifted up the left glove and looked at it. Like his dream there was an emblem there, but in the palm there was a small red gem.

'This outfit… how come it looks like in my dream?! There is a connection between this and my dream, but what is this creature? It can't be a dragon but it sure looks like one'

"Wow, cool outfit, Harry!"

Harry yelped and twisted around. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief. "Hermione, don't scare me like that!" he told the brown haired girl. "You aren't the type that sneaks up on people"

Hermione smiled. "Sorry"

Harry looked to the left side of the girl and spotted his read haired friend. "Ron? Weren't you supposed to be in Muggle studies?" he asked.

Ron nodded and rubbed his head. "Well, the Prefect that will do his rounds there threw us out. It's odd really since there haven't been a Prefect in the Muggle studies before" he said as he looked at the costume Harry had received from McGonagall. "Wow, bloody awesome! Dumbledore gave you that?" he asked and lifted up the robe. "What is supposed to be? A magician?" he asked and frowned. Now his brothers had to work hard so that he got a costume as neat as this.

Harry tilted his head. "I have no idea" he said honestly.

Hermione looked at the golden dragon at the front and pointed. "That's an Ockradero. They are extremely rare since their blood has great value on the market for its healing abilities. They aren't exactly dragons but the Ministry put them in that category. As far as I know two lives in the forbidden forest" she said and sat down on the bed. "Before you ask, I have read that in 'Care of Magical Animals' book for the seventh year. I like being ahead"

Ron raised one eyebrow and gave the robe to Harry. "That isn't surprising. That you study ahead I mean. How do you know that two of there creatures lives here in the forbidden forest? Have ya seen them?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No I haven't, but there are a few hunters that have. Once each five hundred year the Ministry allows the hunters to kill one Ockradero. The blood of the Ockraderos is used in potions, the skin is used for books and the horns are used to make a special ink for the Ministry. In two weeks it is exactly five hundred years since the last hunt. I have heard that it is only one family that is allowed to hunt Ockraderos. I think it's cruel to hunt them and it should be forbidden" she said and sighed.

Harry looked at the golden pattern and looked into the eyes of the small Ockradero. His emerald eyes then traveled over the powerful head. On the back of the scull two huge horns stuck out, reminding Harry of a goat. On the nose were a smaller horn and the fangs of the beast ere long and probably sharp. The body itself was slender but muscled. The powerful legs ended with sharp claws. The tail was long but at the end there were long feathers on the top and they were spread out, almost looked like a birds tail. Harry was fascinated by their beauty.

Ron watched as Harry went into a 'trance'. "Why would Dumbledore give Harry a robe with such a creature on?" he asked the girl-who-knew-it-all.

Hermione looked around and then picked up the brown paper the robe had been in earlier. She dug around and found a log strip of red cloth. "Well, this costume was once worn by Godric Gryffindor himself and since Harry is so found of him, I guess Dumbledore saw it fit that Harry would wear it" she said and held up one of the ends of the cloth. "Look at this sash, his name is written here" she said and pointed to the golden lines.

"And why did he have this costume?" Harry asked.

"Godric was fascinated by Ockraderos since he was saved by their blood when he became ill. He had been bitten by a Bera, a type of snake that doesn't exist any longer. There was no cure to the poison so the doctors used Ockradero blood. The blood can cure the most horrible of illnesses but it is not used often since there is so few Ockraderos left. If there were more Ockraderos, muggles wouldn't have to worry about cancer and such" she informed the two and yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast" she said and left the boys' dorm.

Ron waved her goodnight before walking over to his bed. "I wonder if we would find one of them if we looked in the forest" he said and started to peel of his robe.

Harry folded the robe and put the costume in his trunk to avoid getting it dirty. "Find what?"

"The Ockraderos in the forbidden forest. Mione said that two lived there" Ron said and flung his robe to the end of the bed. "I wonder if they are friendly…"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think they are. From what I understood of the story, I don't think Ockraderos like humans at all. Humans are probably the reason that they are so rare" he said and smiled. "I think I'll go to the library in our free time tomorrow" he said and brushed his hair. "Oh, by the way! When is the costume party? I have forgotten to ask you that"

Ron thought for a moment. "On Wednesday" he said finally.

"That's three days from now" Harry said for himself. 'Good. That gives me time to figure out the connection between the dream and this robe… and maybe figure out what Draco will wear. I hope he has a kitty outfit that would look great on him!' he blushed before getting ready for bed.

xxxx

Harry lay awake and watched the moon as it rose outside the window. He didn't feel tired. His thoughts were on the strange dream and the costume he had gotten earlier. 'What is the connection? I wonder if it has to do with the hunt that is coming?' he thought and rolled over to his back. 'I need to sleep. What can I think of to help me rest? Hmmm…… I got it! Draco in a kitty costume! I'm not sure if I love him or not but I think he's really cute! My cute prick!' he smiled and closed his eyes.

A soft purr echoed through the dorm and Harry opened his eyes. He saw a white fussy figure before him and reached out to touch it before his world fell in darkness.

Xxxx

Sitting down before the bed, the creature watched the boy sleep. A soft purr escaped it's throat and emerald eyes opened to see what it was. The purring grew in strength as the boy reached out for it.

No, it couldn't let Harry stay awake. Lulling the boy to sleep with it's purr, the creature caught the falling hand with it's nose. Gently it placed the hand on the bed and rested it's head beside the sleeping boy.

Liquid silver eyes guarded the teen until the sun came up.

Xxxx

Long chap as I promised. Gomen for spelling/grammar errors but my English sucks! I hope that you at least understand the story.


End file.
